


Lovestruck

by DiscipleofPrimus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleofPrimus/pseuds/DiscipleofPrimus
Summary: Zer0,  damaged and nearly dead,  finally finds her again.





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

Zer0 was no longer the badass of Pandora. He spent a decade wandering the universe in search of glory but he never was satisfied. His drinking became a massive problem and unlike Mordecai, his sniping skill didn't improve when he was drunk. He hunted down criminals and turned in bounties and was a very successful assassin and treasure hunter but he still felt empty. 

As the years passed, his health deterioated and his skills were becoming duller. He walked with a limp due to many lower body injuires. His armor was weak and ratty. His helmet was cracked and bloodstained, occasionally flickering. Zer0 was a mess. He was a sad mess. 

He couldn't get her off his mind. He kept himself updated with her progress on Pandora for a year and then he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He dreamed about her, saw in her alcohol fueled hallucinations, and when he was alone traveling throughout space, he would sometimes hear her voice. She was unforgettable, as hard as he tried to forget her. 

Zer0 heard about her victories and made a decision. After 10 long years, he was going to return to Pandora. He would return to Maya, because he loved her.


End file.
